The invention which is the subject of this application is to provide apparatus and a method of installation of digital data receivers which are used to receive data which is broadcast from a remote location and process the data to generate video, audio and/or auxiliary data, and for the implementation and installation of the receivers at the premises where the invention is to be used.
Conventionally, digital data is broadcast from one or a number of remote locations and is transmitted either via a satellite system, cable network system or terrestrial systems and can be received at a number of premises which are provided with the appropriate data receiving equipment. When the data is received, it is passed to a receiver apparatus which is typically provided with processing means which allow the decoding of the data, processing of the data and the generation of video, audio and/or auxiliary data therefrom.
At the present time, when a customer orders a receiver, and/or wishes to subscribe to service providers, the receiver and data receiving apparatus is required to be installed at the premises of the customer by an installation operator.
As part of the installation procedure, the operator is required to measure the power levels of the incoming signals on which the data is carried to ensure that the levels are within designated parameters and that the installation is correct for the customer before leaving. In order to be able to do this, relatively expensive and complex equipment is required to be used. If the measurements received are not within certain parameters, then the operator may be required to fit attenuators and/or other components to bring the operation of the receiver within the required parameters and this can be time consuming for the operator as it requires the operator to perform a hardware fitting operation at the location of the receiver.